Grizzly love
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: Jin/Kuma crack pairing- It was fate he would come that stormy night.


Grizzly love

Jin/Kuma crack pairing

I call it... Juma

There was a light rapping at the door, only just audible over the rain and thunder rattling the night skies above.

Jin Kazama glared over at the door from his comfy red leather sofa.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

He threw the blanket off over himself and slowly and angrily pulled himself out of his position.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

Jin rolled his eyes: _You can wait, I'm taking my time! _

The Kazama placed his bowl of popcorn down on the small wooden table next to his glass of white wine and paused the movie he was watching. Whoever was at that door was ruining his night in!

_TAP, TAP, TAP. _The scraping intensified.

Jin slotted on his furry pink slippers which perfectly matched his cuddly pink dressing gown, sighing he reached for the door.

A flash of lightning lighted up the silhouette of the mysterious person at the door, Jin screamed.

"Jin Kazama," came the literal growl.

"W-who are you? Is it you Panda? What do you want?" Jin cried as the wind and rain blew forwards into his small house.

Another flash of lightning and the figure got closer, close enough for Jin to see the face.

"You? What are you doing here? I banished you! Banished you into the wilderness!" Jin screamed as he tried to close his door.

A furry foot got in the way.

"I know you did, you didn't want me anymore... of all the owners of the Mishima Zaibutsu you were the only one to totally forget about me," the person at the door continued.

"Go away! Get lost you beast!" Jin bellowed.

Thunder glorified the next words.

"I am Kuma loyal bodyguard of the Mishima's and you banished me," Kuma the bear said and steppes into Jin's house.

"So what do you want?" Jin asked, finally regaining some courage, "Is it revenge you want? Huh?"

"No... I have came to make amends Jin Kazama," Kuma explained in his softest of growls.

"Amends?" Jin repeated in confusion as he continued to back away, "Don't you get it? It was I who wronged you! What are you talking about amends?"

"Jin," Kuma smiled and came up to the shocked Kazama.

Gently, on his hind legs, Kuma placed his bear hands on Jin's shoulders and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Sweet, confused Jin," Kuma whispered.

"Get off me," Jin shook his head and pushed the bear off himself. "What are you really here for? I mean **really** here for? Just get to the point!"

The thunder storm showed no sign of stopping outside the window, Jin glared at Kuma, half aware that is door was still open and rain was getting in, he liked to keep his house tidy.

Like Kuma knew what he was thinking, the bear closed the door gently and approached Jin once more.

"Hey stay back and get to the point!" Jin roared but Kuma continued approaching.

Before Jin could react Kuma leant forwards and placed a quick kiss on Jin's lips.

"Could you get me a glass of wine please," Kuma smiled as he sat himself down on the sofa, he bared his sharp, white teeth to Jin in the form of a pleading grin.

"Oh... erm... yes of course yeah let me just... I'll go to the kitchen," Jin rambled in shock then ran towards the door to the kitchen, which overlooked the room where Kuma sat, munching on popcorn and looking at the back of the DVD case.

Jin fumbled for a wine glass from a top cupboard, he was still in shock and had no idea what he was doing, why was this furry beast in his house again?

"Err, White or red wine Kuma?" Jin called from the kitchen.

Kuma turned round and smiled at Jin looking at him, "White wine thanks,"

Jin rushed in with the glass and carefully placed it in Kuma's hand.

He sat down next to the bear, an awkward silence between them which Kuma seemed to be enjoying.

"Love actually?" Kuma suddenly said, Jin bolted up and nearly split his glass.

"Huh? What?" Jin mumbled and looked around in confusion.

Kuma nodded towards the television.

"Oh right... yeah, good film," Jin nodded.

As the Kazama settled back down into the awkwardness of the moment Kuma spoke again.

"I like your dressing gown... and your matching slippers," Kuma smiled.

"There not mine," Jin quickly lied, "There my sisters,"

Kuma laughed lightly, "Jin I know the Mishima family tree,"

"Did I say sister? Yeah well I meant that they're my cousin Asuka's... I don't even like pink," Jin answered as quickly as before, looking away from the bear's knowing eyes.

Kuma shrugged and picked up the pink blanket on the floor which Jin had pushed over previously.

Jin watched in the corner of his eyes, "S'not mine... don't know where that came from," Jin lied again.

"Jin I..."

"You kissed me," The man suddenly interrupted, shifting his body round to Kuma's angrily. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well..."

"And why are you here... eh Kuma? Why are you even here?" Jin sat up quickly; thunder outside imitating his raging anger.

"Jin sit down," Kuma rubbed his nose in embarrassment as if Jin was his son having a tantrum in public.

"I don't know who you think you are but I banished you when I became President of the Mishima Zaibutsu so I think you should at least respect that..."

"Jin Kazama sit down!" Kuma suddenly bellowed, standing up high above Jin, casting a shadow in the house.

Jin sat down moodily, Kuma's angry face quickly morphed into a mask of care and love as he sat down next to him.

"I've told you... I am here to make amends,"

"Then why did you bloody kiss me?" Jin growled, looking away from Kuma who began stroking Jin's black, styled hair.

"Because, amends can go further can't they?" Kuma whispered sensually, Jin glanced at him. "I mean come on; I kiss well for a bear don't I?"

"I don't know... never kissed a bear before," Jin shrugged shyly.

Kuma reached in for another kiss, Jin however repelled and pushed him off.

"What?" Kuma questioned.

"I want you to promise, promise that if this goes any further you won't just leave and never come back after this night, you'll at least stay for awhile!" Jin demanded.

"Jin, bears aren't known for breaking promises, then again, there's not many bears out there as clever as me are there?" Kuma smiled and leant in for another kiss.

"No it's rather odd how smart you ar..." and Jin's word where broken off by another kiss.

It was most definitely from then on out... Grizzly love.


End file.
